


she'll absolutely drive you wild (its benjamina)

by ShipperTrash140109



Series: Benjamina won't give Gwil a break [1]
Category: Actor RPF, Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Ben Hardy in drag, Blow Jobs, Drag, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, as I like to call him, benjamina - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 02:36:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17034905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperTrash140109/pseuds/ShipperTrash140109
Summary: Gwilym had never seen the appeal of men in makeup until now.aka author has a ben hardy in drag kink





	she'll absolutely drive you wild (its benjamina)

**Author's Note:**

> disc: If you are or know anyone mentioned in this fic I urge you to turn away now!
> 
> I'm not particularly into rpf, but this cast has incredible chemistry and ben hardy looks incredible in drag, so this was born. enjoy.

Gwilym had never seen the appeal of men in make up until now.

A disinterest the male has carried with him all his life, lifted in an instant by seeing Ben’s face covered in make up and fitted with a long blonde, bow-clad wig. His lips were covered in bright pink lip gloss, making them look practically pornographic in nature. His blue eyes were a shock of colour thanks to the thick black eye-liner circling them, his already long lashes extended to the point of ridiculousness. Add that to the smoky pink eye-shadow, and just a look from the blond would likely leave Gwil in quite the predicament. Also, his eyebrows, Gwilym noticed, were now a whole new brand of attractive, despite being at least six shades darker and thicker than normal, and here Gwilym had been, thinking eyebrows were just that. Apparently, that was false.

If the make up wasn’t painful enough, they nailed the outfit too, leaving Ben looking every bit like a well-mannered, nicely-rounded school girl. The brunet couldn’t keep his mind away from imagining what he would do to Ben right now. How he’d just love to slowly drag his finger up the back of the blonds thighs, nails scratching along the stockings and sending goose bumps along the flesh underneath. He could imagine the soft intake of breath, and then Ben’s hands covering Gwilym’s, sliding them quickly up to hold his firm arse. Gwil would slide a hand around to Ben’s front, would snake a hand down and under the skirt to cup his erection. The brunet wondered for a moment whether Ben would be wearing panties, or briefs? Briefs, Gwilym couldn’t imagine the blond would even hesitate before rejecting panties. Anyway, Ben would lean back against whatever wall the taller male had him against, and the latter would be able to see the blush threatening to show through his one-tone foundation.

He imagines kissing him, getting the horrendous lip gloss all over his mouth (one of the only downsides to kissing pretty girls), pulling back to see the pink smudged all around Ben’s mouth, his wig made up face looking perfectly disarrayed. He would move his hand away from the blonds front, eliciting a high-pitched whine from him at the loss of friction, but that wouldn’t last long, because Gwil would bend him over something, anything. He’d grab handfuls of his skirt-clad arse and would slowly push it up, revealing the thigh-high stockings, the black a stark contrast to his pale skin. Maybe he’d lay a spank or two on him, revel in the gasps from the blond, his pink lips parted and eyes no more than a thick black line.

If they were on a desk, Gwil would then turn the other over, would sit him up and look into his watery eyes. A tear or two would run streaks through his make up, and Gwilym could imagine nothing more delightful than seeing his make up get ruined one step at a time. They would kiss, and Gwil would grab him by the backs of his knees, sliding him forwards to the edge of the desk with a squeak, the blonds legs instantly hooking around his upper thighs, anchoring them to each other. Ben would tug him down for a kiss then, his eyes alluring, and half covered by his eyelashes, they would kiss hungrily, Gwil’s hands trying to unbutton some of Ben’s shirt to get his hands on those glorious abdominal muscles.

He would then push Ben down onto the desk, before shoving the skirt halfway up his waist, pulling his briefs down his lovely legs before finally getting started on his own belt. He could imagine looking up to see the blond watching him, braced on his elbows, wig a mess and make up smudged to all hell, his pink lip caught between his teeth, the corner of his mouth slightly upturned in a devious smirk. He would spend little time on preparation, Ben begging to be fucked already, the curse paired with the uniform stirring a weird feeling in Gwil. He would press the others legs apart, the skirt somehow back down around his hips and tented where the blonds erection stood, they would both let out a sigh of relief and arousal when Gwil finally pushed into Ben.

The brunet would fuck him hard, Ben’s stockinged legs brushing against Gwil’s sides with every hard thrust, before eventually, the taller male would move one up onto his shoulder, wrapping a hand around the clothed calf. Ben would involuntarily let out a loud, breathy moan every time Gwil aimed his thrust just right, his brow furrowed, and eyes squeezed shut, pretty lips parted, Gwilym knew that the face would never leave his memory, made up or not.

The bits of his abs unhidden by white shirt would tense and ripple with every thrust, creating a visage worthy of the gods themselves. A visage that could make an atheist believe there is a lord, a lord that brought this stunning man into existence.

A lord that chose to break Gwil out of his imaginings just before imagination Ben came, before Gwil had the chance to think about how he would look, at the peak of his pleasure. The brunet became painfully aware that he was on set, surrounded by people, and someone probably noticed the fact that that tall bloke had just had his eyes shut for at least a couple minutes and was now sporting a full stiffy.

Given that Gwilym wasn’t a teenager, and hadn’t been one for a couple decades, he was mortified, and quickly stood up from the cast chair he’d been sitting on (waiting for Joe to finish up with his granny make up) and did his best to hide his erection. At least he wasn’t in costume yet, seeing as if that were the case, he’d only have a bathrobe to cover himself.

Bursting into his trailer, he had to come to a decision, he could a) freak out, b) rub one off and act as if nothing happened or c) calmly wait for his erection to subside. So, because he was mature, he figured he could go with plan b. That was when all nightmares (or dreams) came to fruition because all of a sudden, his trailer door swings open, and of course, Benjamina (a nickname he’d thought up a second ago) is now standing in the doorway, looking at Gwil with a look that he couldn’t for the life of him place.

After stupidly practically yelling ‘shit!’ Gwil did his best to cover himself, he had to act normal (as if that were possible), assure Ben he was alright and that he could leave right now so the brunet could get back to imagining having him spread out on a desk. “Ben, how can- how can I help you?”

“I dunno, I just saw you run away from set, worried you might not be alright. Though now I can see…” of course, there it was, the eyes raking over his groin, the pink lips curling into a smirk, Gwil was very confused, so he of course just stood there as Ben closed the trailer door and approached him, keeping his eyes on the tent in the taller male’s pants. “Well now I can see you’re doing just fine.”

They were close now, Ben’s make up up close was still powerful enough to render Gwilym dysfunctional, dysfunctional enough that even as the blond wordlessly dropped to his knees, he did nothing. Even though this could cause all manner of inconveniences, could mess up the vibe on set, or even make acting together impossible, despite all this he stayed still as Ben’s hands undid his belt and jeans.

“I saw you looking at me after I got out of that chair, you love seeing me all made up like this. Like a little slut ready to beg for your cock” Gwil could only make a noise in the back of his throat, holy shit, where was this all coming from?

“I love the outfit too, but you adore it. You want to ruin it, want to ruin me, god that turns me on so much” Ben chuckles at his own words as he finally pulls the brunets cock free, as he finally wraps his mouth around it and makes Gwil forget his own name for a brief moment. He almost grabbed the wig, but managed to catch himself just in time, that would’ve been a disaster.

“God you should be illegal” he gasps, looking down at the blond head bobbing against him. The comment earns him a chuckle from Ben, sending vibrations onto his cock and leaving Gwil gasping for breath.

It’s over a lot quicker than Gwil would’ve wanted (given it may never happen again) but he was already so worked up from his daydreaming that it hadn’t needed much. Ben didn’t seem to mind though, just worked him to completion and swallowed to top it all off.

It was just like Gwil had imagined, when Ben finally stood up and looked at him, his lip gloss was smeared (half of it probably still on Gwil’s knob). Ben looks like he’s about to kiss him for a moment, but he falters, and the taller male closes the distance for him. His mouth is soft and tastes of Gwil, and is pulling away far too soon, obviously eager to get back before anyone questions anything (even though his make up is in a right state).

Just before he opens the door to the trailer, Ben turns and looks at him with a smirk “If I’ve still got the make up on by the end of the day, I’ll come find you. Maybe we can hunt down a desk…sir.”

A few moments later, Gwil rubs his hands against his face “dear god what have I just let that man get me into?”

**Author's Note:**

> come hassle me on tumblr :)
> 
> https://HardleeHarlee.tumblr.com/


End file.
